Athletics at the 2016 Summer Olympics – Women's javelin throw
The women's javelin throw competition at the 2016 Summer Olympics in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil was held at the Olympic Stadium on 16–18 August.1 Each athlete received three throws in the qualifying round. All who achieved the qualifying distance progressed to the final. Each finalist was allowed three throws in last round, with the top eight athletes after that point being given three further attempts. Contents 1 Summary 2 Schedule 3 Records 4 Results 4.1 Qualifying round 4.2 Final 5 References Summary Flor Ruiz started the final round with a 61.54 m. Two throws later Tatsiana Khaladovich raised the stakes to 62.68 m. Two throws later Maria Andrejczyk displaced Ruiz with a 61.92. Sunette Viljoen moved on top with a 64.92 m. Near the top of the second round, Kathryn Mitchell almost matched it with a 64.36 to move into silver position. 2015 World silver medalist Lü Huihui moved into bronze position with a 63.50 m that lasted until the end of the round when two time defending champion Barbora Špotáková moved into the bronze position with a 63.73 m. Khaladovich came back in the third round with a 64.60 m to move into the silver spot. After the field dropped off returning bronze medalist Linda Stahl, 21 year old Sara Kolak threw 66.18 m (217 ft 1 in) to rocket from sixth to first. As second thrower in the fifth round, Andrejczyk threw 64.78 m to leapfrog from seventh to bronze medal position. That only lasted a few throwers until Špotáková threw 2 cm further. For Kolak, whose previous medal collection included the bronze medal from the 2016 European Championships, it was a new Croatian National Record, beating the 64.30 m she set in qualifying, which beat the 63.50 she threw winning the European bronze. Prior to 2016, her best was still the national record, but was a 57.79 from 2013, improving 8.39 m (27 ft 6 in) in just 5 months. The following evening the medals were presented by Li Lingwei, IOC member, China and Alberto Juantorena, Vice President of the IAAF. Schedule All times are Brasília Time (UTC−3). Date Time Round Tuesday, 16 August 2016 20:35 Qualifications Thursday, 18 August 2016 21:10 Finals Records Prior to the competition, the existing World and Olympic records were as follows. World record Barbora Špotáková (CZE) 72.28 m Stuttgart, Germany 13 September 2008 Olympic record Osleidys Menéndez (CUB) 71.53 m Athens, Greece 27 August 2004 2016 World leading Barbora Špotáková (CZE) 66.87 m Tábor, Czech Republic 19 June 2016 Results Qualifying round Qualification rule: qualification standard 63.00m (Q) or at least best 12 qualified (q). Rank Group Name Nationality #1 #2 #3 Result Notes 1 B Maria Andrejczyk Poland 67.11 – – 67.11 Q, NR 2 B Barbora Špotáková Czech Republic 62.50 64.65 – 64.65 Q 3 A Sara Kolak Croatia 55.68 55.86 64.30 64.30 Q, NR 4 B Linda Stahl Germany 63.95 – – 63.95 Q 5 A Tatsiana Khaladovich Belarus 63.78 – – 63.78 Q 6 A Sunette Viljoen South Africa 63.54 – – 63.54 Q 7 A Lü Huihui China 63.28 – – 63.25 Q 8 B Madara Palameika Latvia 63.03 – – 63.03 Q 9 A Flor Ruiz Colombia 62.32 59.89 59.99 62.32 q 10 A Christina Obergföll Germany 57.75 62.18 x 62.18 q 11 A Christin Hussong Germany 56.19 55.58 62.17 62.17 q 12 B Kathryn Mitchell Australia x 60.05 61.63 61.63 q 13 B Kara Winger United States 61.02 57.34 60.54 61.02 14 A Sinta Ozoliņa-Kovala Latvia 60.92 58.08 x 60.92 15 B Li Lingwei China 60.91 59.30 57.87 60.91 16 A Elizabeth Gleadle Canada 59.18 60.28 58.74 60.28 17 B Kateryna Derun Ukraine 60.02 54.86 x 60.02 18 A Martina Ratej Slovenia 59.76 58.15 x 59.76 19 A Hanna Hatsko-Fedusova Ukraine 58.90 x 58.38 58.90 20 B Liina Laasma Estonia 58.06 56.21 56.62 58.06 21 B Yuki Ebihara Japan 53.75 55.89 57.68 57.68 22 A Kim Mickle Australia 57.20 x 55.93 57.20 23 A Liu Shiying China 57.16 55.60 x 57.16 24 B Mathilde Andraud France 56.61 56.01 56.13 56.61 25 A Maggie Malone United States 56.47 x 46.87 56.47 26 B Tatsiana Korzh Belarus 49.41 53.54 56.16 56.16 27 A Brittany Borman United States 54.15 56.04 52.73 56.04 28 B Kelsey-Lee Roberts Australia 44.75 55.04 55.25 55.25 29 A Yulenmis Aguilar Cuba 54.84 x 54.94 54.94 30 B Ásdís Hjálmsdóttir Iceland x 54.92 x 54.92 31 B Sanni Utriainen Finland 53.42 x 52.45 53.42 Final Rank Athlete Nationality #1 #2 #3 #4 #5 #6 Result Notes 1st, gold medalist(s) Sara Kolak Croatia 60.89 62.95 63.00 66.18 x 59.42 66.18 NR 2nd, silver medalist(s) Sunette Viljoen South Africa 64.92 61.04 x 63.00 x x 64.92 3rd, bronze medalist(s) Barbora Špotáková Czech Republic 60.16 63.73 x 61.25 64.80 x 64.80 4 Maria Andrejczyk Poland 61.92 59.25 60.23 59.31 64.78 63.69 64.78 5 Tatsiana Khaladovich Belarus 62.68 60.24 64.60 60.49 63.52 64.24 64.60 6 Kathryn Mitchell Australia x 64.36 x x 62.20 63.02 64.36 7 Lü Huihui China 60.32 63.50 59.56 64.04 x 56.96 64.04 SB 8 Christina Obergföll Germany 60.17 62.28 x x x 62.92 62.92 9 Flor Ruiz Colombia 61.54 58.46 59.61 Did not advance 61.54 10 Madara Palameika Latvia x x 60.14 Did not advance 60.14 11 Linda Stahl Germany 58.48 x 59.71 Did not advance 59.71 12 Christin Hussong Germany 54.99 54.47 57.70 Did not advance 57.70 References 1.Jump up ^ Women's Javelin Throw - Standings rio2016.com Retrieved on 2016-08-19 Category:Athletics at the 2016 Summer Olympics Category:Javelin throw at the Olympics Category:2016 in women's athletics